


Show Me

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: NSFW Bingo - 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 20:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shiro likes to feel satin and lace against his skin, Lance loves to give him all the pretty things he wears- the only rule: Lance gets to look whenever he wants.





	Show Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the slots:  
> Dress up on My NSFW Bingo Card  
> Nicknames on My Lance Bingo Card  
> 

“Shiro, are you wearing it?”

The blush across his cheeks  _could_ have been enough of an answer if Lance was in a different mood. But today, he wanted to play which meant seeing the newest thing that he had bought for his boyfriend. “Uh, uh… Words, love.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“Is it the new set?”

Shiro's blush deepened. “Yes.”

 _Perfect._ “Hmmm, I can't remember what that one looked like. Show me.”

Shiro looked around and pouted a bit- Lance waited for him to safeword, but he didn't. Lance smiled. “You know the rules, Papí. I go and buy you anything you want- as long as you show me whenever _I_ want.”

He paused again and Shiro was still pouting. Lance knew that Shiro loved the embarrassment almost as much as he loved wearing it. Even knowing Lance was careful and would never let his secret get out- Shiro still loved the feeling of a what-if.

What if someone walked by?

What if someone saw?

What if everyone knew his dirty little secret?

“Looks like my next trip to the mall will be shorter by a store. Such a shame. With Halloween coming up they have some gorgeous new thigh highs for all the people to wear.”

Shiro thought it over. _Last_ Halloween, Lance had found him a set with panthers printed all over it.

He had been told to show them off at least fifteen times and by the time they got home, both were worked up enough to strip down in the middle of the hallway, Lance dropping to his knees. It was the best blow job Shiro had ever received.

Maybe this year he could return the favor, kneeling on the floor in something lacy and showing off how well he knows Lance. He hoped that this year would be a fishnet.

Lance shot him a serious look. “Shiro, if you forgot your safeword again-”

“No, no. Sorry. I was, uh, remembering last Halloween.”

Lance laughed as Shiro's blush returned full force. “So, show me or we miss this Halloween…”

He quickly looked around, hooking his thumb on his pants and pulling his shirt up and out of the way. Lance smiled as the shades of green stood out against his skin, the glitter in the lace of the band sparkling under the lights.

Lance reached out, his fingers tracing the edge of the garter. “It suits you.”

“Thank you.”

Lance's fingers moved, carefully staying on his skin- one of Lance's rules for himself. He would never touch Shiro without privacy and permission, no matter how much he wanted to enjoy the reaction he could see. “And how does this feel on you?”

Shiro looked away, blush still staining his face.

“Shiro?”

“Good, really good.”

Lance's fingers slipped along the satin of the garter. “I'll have to get more made from this then, won't I?”

Shiro nodded and tucked his shirt back into his pants carefully. Lance grabbed his phone and pulled up a website, handing it off to Shiro.

“Pick a color, Papí.”

Shiro looked at it- there were no clues what he was picking, but he saw a color that matched Lance's eyes and couldn't resist picking that one. Lance ordered it quickly, standing to give Shiro a kiss on the cheek. “That will look amazing on you. We better get back to work before Coran comes to find us.”

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
>  So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
